Rumah Tua, Masa Laluku
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: "Kita akan menempati rumah ini karena Tou-san ingin kita menambah kenangan di rumah kenangan ini," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya./birthday fic for Naruto/NaruSaku/SasuHina


**Rumah Tua, Masa Laluku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : NaruSaku, SasuHina**

**Oneshot**

**WARN : ANEH, ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPO(diusahakan tidak ada typo)**

**Anggap disini mereka umurnya :**

**Naruto, Sakura dkk : 35 tahun (di flashback mereka umurnya 20 tahun) dan anggap rumah Sakura di Suna*lho?***

**Katsuna(OC) : 8 tahun**

**Yak! Selamat membaca minna-san..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desa Konoha, itulah namanya. Semilir angin terasa begitu membekukan, seperti angin di waktu hujan deras. Terlihatlah daun-daun berguguran di sepanjang jalan desa akibat angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Awan hitam terlihat menandakan bahwa akan turun hujan deras. Tak tahu mengapa hari ini jalanan desa tidak seramai biasanya–sepi.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti, tampak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pinggir jalan desa. Ya! Sebuah rumah tua terbuat dari kayu yang berukuran sedang. Beratapkan seng yang telah berkarat dan rusak parah, mungkin akibat terkena panas, hujan, dan angin kencang tiap harinya. Letak rumah itu persis disamping menara Hokage. Pada halaman depan rumahnya, terdapat pohon tua, nyaris tumbang sepertinya, namun entah mengapa itu tetap terlihat menarik jika dilihat-lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Kau tolong bantu aku merapihkan mejaku yang penuh dokumen-dokukem ini!" ucap sang Hokage–Tsunade–yang sedang asyik meminum sake.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus pulang cepat kali ini, Sakura dan Katsuna sudah menugguku di rumah, ada acara penting. Konohamaru saja!" ucap Naruto yang terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan tasnya.

"Hah, kau ini! Yasudah, Konohamaru cepat kau rapihkan ini!" ucap Tsunade yang sedang minum sake sambil menunjuk dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Tidak mau! Rapihkan sendiri! Makanya jangan minum-minum terus!" bantah Konohamaru.

"Apa?" teriak Tsunade.

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Konohamaru.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto yang terlihat sudah selesai merapihkan tasnya.

"E-eh tapi kak, diluar sana hujan!" ucap Konohamaru yang sedang melihat jendela yang penuh butiran air hujan.

"Biarkan! Hanya gerimis!" teriak Naruto yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di ruangan Tsunade, rupanya ia sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hah, padahal hujannya terlihat deras sekali," keluh Konohamaru.

"Cepat bereskan!" teriak Tsunade.

"I-iya! Sabar sedikit!" ucap Konohamaru kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik Tik Tik Tik

"Hujannya terlihat hanya gerimis, aku lari saja kalau begitu." ucap Naruto yang sudah siap dengan tasnya di atas kepala.

Brushh!

Hujan yang kelihatan gerimis itu langsung deras. Dari menara Hokage terlihat Naruto yang lari tunggang-langgang mencari tempat berteduh, akhirnya Naruto berteduh di sebuah rumah tua disamping menara Hokage. Konohamaru yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat kakak angkatnya yang sifat buruknya tidak hilang-hilang dari kecil–ngeyel *saya tak tahu bahasa bakunya apa, harap maklumi.. =,='*

"Seharusnya aku pulang dari tadi! Huh, hujannya deras sekali! Merepotkan," keluh Naruto jengkel. "Untunglah ada rumah ini untuk berteduh, tapi, rumah ini kosong? Kemana penghuninya? Sayang sekali…" ujar Naruto bingung disertai penasaran.

**Naruto POV on**

Dilihat-lihat rumah ini bagus juga. Rumput liarnya tinggi-tinggi sekali, pasti tak ada yang mengurusnya. Padahal rumah ini lumayan besar. Kupandangi teras rumahnya yang lantainya terlihat sangat kusam. Dilihat secara teliti, oh! Pintunya tidak terkunci, seperti apa ya di dalam?

Kulangkahkan kakiku membuka pintu tersebut yang terlihat rapuh dimakan rayap. Sekedar menunggu hujan reda dan menuntaskan rasa penasaranku lah.

Krieeet

"Waa! Sarang laba-laba! Hah, mengagetkan saja…" teriakku kaget.

Iyalah! Membuka pintu tiba-tiba dibaliknya ada sarang laba-laba mana mungkin tidak kaget?

Kurusak sarang laba-laba tersebut dengan tanganku, sarang tersebut melekat di tanganku, kemudian kutepuk-tepukan tanganku agar sarang tersebut tak melekat di tangan. Aku bingung, sudah berapa tahun rumah ini tak ada penghuninya?

Memasuki lebih dalam, aku menoleh ke arah samping. Aku mendapati meja kecil berbentuk oval yang tampak tua dan kusam. Sebuah kursi goyang antik terpampang manis tepat disamping meja itu. Warnanya yang telah pudar semakin mengukuhkan umurnya yang sudah sangat tua, sekitar setengah abad mungkin.

Terus melangkah lebih dalam, bilik rumah menyambutku dengan nuansa masa lalu yang sangat kental. Sebuah balai terbuat dari bambu berukuran sedang dan penuh debu adalah objek pertama yang kulihat. Berseberangan dengan itu, ada sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya ada meja rias kuno. Sangat berdebu. Kemudian di kamar itu ada juga sebuah cermin yang sangat kusam. Disebelahnya lagi ada lemari kayu berumur puluhan tahun dan di samping itu ada kursi kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Tempat tidur di kamar ini pun terlihat sangat rapuh. Lampu besar yang menempel di dinding ruangan tampaknya sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Bersyukurlah masih terdapat ventilasi udara yang menjadi cahaya utama di ruangan yang gelap ini.

Kulihat rumah ini memiliki dua kamar. Tapi aku malas melihat kamar yang satunya lagi. Jadilah aku terus melangkah sambil memerhatikan setiap detail rumah ini. Rumah ini ternyata terlihat menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Aku terus berjalan ke belakang, kemudian menemukan pintu kayu penuh rayap disekelilingnya. Kubuka perlahan. Keluar, angin kencang menerpa wajahku. Di halaman belakang ini, berbagai macam pohon kutemukan. Terlihatlah pohon bunga sakura, dan pohon besar terlihat tua yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Pohon itu terlihat sangat rindang. Semuanya masih aktif memproduksi walaupun tak ada yang mengurus. Rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi juga terlihat disini. Di bawah pohon yang besar tadi, terdapat sebuah kursi. Kusebut saja kursi raja. Karena ukurannya yang tidak biasa. Ukiran pada kursi itu sangat rumit, bias dibilang aneh, namun aku menyukainya. Karena unik sekali.

Lantas sekelebat kejadian terlintas di otakku, dan aku baru menyadarinya bahwa ini adalah rumahku. Setiap detailnya membangkitkan ingatanku pada masa laluku.

**Naruto POV off**

**Flashback on**

"Naruto! Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu!" teriak Kushina penuh amarah.

"Kaa-san, aku mencintai Sakura-chan! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya! Aku akan menikahinya! Sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak sepenuhnya menyukaiku, ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih! Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha itu!" teriak Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Bohong! Buktinya Hinata-chan mau dijodohkan denganmu!" bantah Kushina.

"Karena Hinata anak penurut, ia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya," ucap Naruto.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau juga harus jadi anak yang penurut!" ucap Kushina.

"Kaa-san aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan pernah mau berpaling darinya, hentikan perjodohan konyol ini!" teriak Naruto.

"Kushina, tidak seharusnya kau ikut campur dengan pilihan Naruto… Naruto sudah besar, ia berhak menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. komentar Minato yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perdebatan anaknya dengan istrinya.

"Minato! Kau tidak–arghh!" teriak Kushina frustasi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Brakk

"Aku akan pergi kalau seperti ini terus!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambut jabrik kuningnya.

Naruto langsung mengambil koper sedangnya yang berada di samping lemari. Membukanya kemudian memasukkan semua baju yang ada di lemarinya. Setelah semua masuk, ia menutup resleting kopernya. Setelah mengambil dompet, ia memakai jaket dan topinya.(Naruto pasti keren banget! Unyuu–ditimpuk)

Semua sudah siap. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menyeret kopernya ke arah pintu utama.

"Aku pergi! Jangan cari aku," ucap Naruto, kemudian langsung membuka pintu utama tersebut.

Kushina yang kaget melihat itu langsung pingsan. Sementara Minato melihat istrinya pingsan, kebingungan. Akhirnya Minato memutuskan menelepon mobil ambulans.

Naruto memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum ke rumahnya Sakura. Baru setengah jalan menuju rumah Sasuke, ia mendengar suara mobil ambulans. Dilihatnya mobil tersebut menuju rumahnya. Karena penasaran, ia melihat siapa yang akan dibawa mobil ambulans itu. Dilihat secara teliti ibunya terlihat sedang dibopong memasuki ambulans diikuti oleh ayahnya dibelakang. Naruto ingin menghampiri. Tetapi entah mengapa rasanya ia tak mau menginjakan kaki di rumah itu lagi. Ia kecewa.(sepertinya disini Naruto terlihat durhaka, tapi mau diapain lagi?–digaplok)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke, ia mengetuk pintunya.

Tok Tok

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto! Boleh masuk?" jawab Naruto.

"Hn,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa memilih cara ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan koper Naruto.

"Aku tak mau didesak terus untuk menikahi Hinata!" jawab Naruto.

Byurr

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke kaget, sampai-sampai teh yang sedang diminumnya menyembur ke arah Naruto.

"Jorok!" teriak Naruto seraya mengelap bajunya yang terkena semburan Sasuke dengan tissue.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kaget dengan yang barusan kau bilang." ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya Hinata tidak cerita padamu? Kami dilibatkan dalam sebuah perjodohan, konyol sekali!" Naruto bingung, Sasuke rupanya belum tahu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah masa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Makanya jaga 'Hinata-mu' itu!" ucap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung seraya celingak-celinguk ke sekelilingnya–sepi.

"Menjemput Baka-aniki yang baru lulus kuliah," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau ditinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini? Apa tidak takut?" tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh, aku tidak penakut seperti dirimu." jawab Sasuke.

"Mereka menjemput Itachi-nii ke London?" tanya Naruto (lagi).

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tak ikut? Bukannya itu menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto. "Oh yaya, aku tahu kau tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata, right?" sambung Naruto.

Tiba-tiba rona merah muncul di pipi Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lucu dengan rona merah itu! Seperti buah kesukaanmu saja, haha," ucap Naruto.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau gagap seperti Hinata, Sas…" ledek Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh–sangat menjijikkan bagi Sasuke.

Si Bodoh ini tambah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Sasuke, boleh aku menginap disini sehari saja? Ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah melasnya. Tetap saja tidak berguna bagi Sasuke, malah membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi pun segera menghampiri pintu utama yang diketuk seseorang.

"Oh Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah dilihatnya Hinata yang tadi mengetuk pintunya.

"Ah, um… Sasuke-kun–" belum selesai Hinata menjawab Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah mereka duduk di sofa, Sasuke kembali menanyakan maksud Hinata datang ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, kemarin a-aku menjenguk bibi Ku-Kushina, i-ia sakit jantung. Katanya karena Na-Naruto-kun ka-kabur dari rumah, a-apa benar?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Apa kau kesini hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, jelas cemburu akan hal itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku–"

"Kau tidak seharusnya marah pada Hinata, Sasuke." ucap Naruto, yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Cih, sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Sasuke.

Sekarang Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia jadi bingung. "Naruto-kun tidur disini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia jadi tak mengerti.

"Aku mau menentukan takdirku sendiri." jawab Naruto.

Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Naruto tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu, Hinata." Sasuke tahu Hinata bingung. Makanya ia sedikit menjelaskan maksud Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, kau su-sudah– "

"Hn, aku tahu dari Naruto." potong Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ma-maaf," jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi… Terima kasih, Sasuke. Segarnya sehabis mandi," Naruto tahu sekarang keadaannya sedang 'panas' makanya lebih baik ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Krieet

Sudah dicobanya membuka pintu secara perlahan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar suaranya.

"Haah, akhirnya keluar juga…" ucap Naruto seraya mengelap keringatnya. Lega rasanya setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah Sasuke yang entah mengapa sedang 'panas'. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desa Suna, tempat tinggal keluarga Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto sampai disana setelah berjalan selama 3 hari. Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung melamar Sakura dan menikahinya. Mereka tinggal disana selama 10 tahun. Selama disana, mereka berhasil memiliki buah hati yang diberi nama Katsuna. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya, Naruto dan Sakura serta Katsuna pindah ke Konoha. Mereka menempati rumah warisan dari neneknya Sakura.

**Flashback off**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san maafkan aku…" ucap Naruto setelah sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah itu. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyeruak di dadanya. Hujan belum reda rupanya, masih gerimis. Tetapi Naruto tetap berlari menerobos hujan. Ia sampai lupa kalau anak dan istrinya sudah terlalu lama menunggunya.

Brakk

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Naruto langsung membuka pintunya kasar. Ia kaget tiba-tiba rumahnya gelap gulita. Ada apa ini? Ia takut anak dan istrinya…

Klik

Lampu menyala.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you… Naruto!"

Naruto kaget bercampur senang melihat teman-temannya datang ke rumahnya dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Iya baru sadar, sekarang tanggal 10 oktober? Ternyata iya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kalau acara yang dimaksud adalah ini.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, tou-san," ucap Katsuna seraya berlari ke arah ayahnya untuk memeluknya. Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang diatasnya ada lilin berwarna merah yang menyala.

"Ucapkan permohonan!" teriak semua rookie Konoha.

'Kami-sama, lindungilah keluarga kecil kami, jangan sampai kami terpisah'

Fuuhh

"Yey!" teriak Ino, Kiba, Lee dan Tenten seraya memberi tepukan tangan, yang lain juga ikut memberi tepukan tangan.

Setelah Sakura memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya, acara dilanjutkan dengan memotong kue yang kemudian mereka makan. Senyuman kebahagiaan terlihat di wajah mereka semua. Terlihat Katsuna sedang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak dari ShikaIno, SasuHina, dan NejiTen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san maafkan aku… Semoga kalian bahagia disana, maafkan aku selama ini…" ucap Naruto yang sedang mengelus batu nisan ayahnya dan ibunya. Terlihatlah Sakura dan Katsuna disamping Naruto yang sedang menaburi makam tersebut dengan bunga-bunga.

Mereka bisa sampai disana atas petunjuk Konohamaru yang memang merupakan adik angkatnya Naruto itu.

Setelah dari pemakaman, Naruto mengajak anak dan istrinya ke rumah yang tadi ia kunjungi–rumah lamanya.

"Ini rumah lamaku, sesegera mungkin kita akan pindah kesini," ucap Naruto setelah mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah itu.

"Benarkah ini rumah lamamu Naruto? Tidak ada yang merawat terlihat tua sekali…" ucap Sakura.

"Iya, karena itu kita yang akan merawatnya," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Tou-san, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang jelek ini? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Katsuna yang kelihatan jijik berada disana.

"Sebelumnya, kita akan membersihkannya dan membedahnya terlebih dahulu, Katsuna… Supaya rumah kita yang ini akan terlihat lebih bagus!" ucap Naruto.

"Yes!" teriak Katsuna, senyumnya terlihat mengembang.

"Kita akan menempati rumah ini karena Tou-san ingin kita menambah kenangan di rumah kenangan ini," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

FIN

**Sebenernya saya udah publish fic ini kemaren, tapi karna ada banyak salah, jadi saya delete terus publish ulang… hiks, saya merelakan 1 review untuk men-delete fic ini,, walaupun gaje yang penting 'my stories' saya nambah! Horee horee, special birthday fic for Naruto!**

**pertama kali saya ucapkan kepada : Tuhan YME.*curhat mode on* kedua : kakak saya yang telah membuat cerita deskripsi "Rumah Tua, Masa Lalumu" di bukunya yang berwarna kuning itu–buku bahasa. Yaitu Finesta, dia narsis gila namanya minta dicantumkan disini, katanya biar terkenal. Idihh, nama penname akunnya inessegreen *nunjuk-nunjuk* karena sebenernya ini ide bukan dari otak saya sendiri, hehe. Tapi tetep aja ga semuanya nyontek kok. Ketiga : guru bahasa kakak saya*?* yang nyuruh dia buat cerita deskripsi itu, kalo dia ga disuruh bikin pasti saya ga akan bisa bikin fic ini.**

**Disini saya ga tau Kiba, Lee, Choji, dan Shino pasangannya sama siapa. Jadilah saya ga kasih mereka anak*?***

**Saya harap bagi yang membaca fic ini bersedia untuk mereview fic ini, kalo mau nge-fave (readers : ga mau!)**

**Nama anak NaruSaku juga hasil karya*?* kakak saya, katanya : Kasuna itu diambil dari Saku dan Na, yaitu orang tua nya! Keren ga? (readers : gak!) karena Kasuna kalo di Jepang dibacanya jadi Kasna, makanya saya tambahin t jadinya Katsuna. Jadi dibacanya Kasuna deh. Hahahah *curhat mode off, selesailah sudah cuap-cuap gaje saya***

**Yang review orangnya baik seperti Tobi, *iih autis–diamaterasu* seperti saya deh *narsis gila* yaudah yang review orangnya sangat baik!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**

**V**

**v**


End file.
